Primer Beso
by Harumaki03
Summary: Había pasado año y medio desde la primera vez que estuvieron allí y en esta ocasión, Yosano Suzume no se contendría de lo que quería hacer.


**"Primer Beso"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Había pasado año y medio desde la primera vez que estuvieron allí y en esta ocasión, Yosano Suzume no se contendría de lo que quería hacer.

 **Nota:** I'm **Mazume** lover. Primer escrito del _fandom_ **HnR** , _¡hurraaaaay_

 **-/-/-**

—¡El acuario Miraumi! —exclamó ella emocionada, con sus ojos de océanos brillantes como estrellas.

—Churaumi, ¡Churaumi! –corrigió él con una ligera nota de exasperación. Eran las vacaciones de verano de su último año en la preparatoria y ella siempre se había quejado a su manera muy particular de que no pudieron terminar su visita/cita la primera vez que estuvieron allí.

Mamura Daiki suspiró al verla esperarlo desde la entrada del acuario.

—Vamos, vamos, apresúrate Mamura —pidió ella, balanceándose adelante y hacia atrás mientras señalaba las escaleras eléctricas para subir al acuario.

—Ya voy, cálmate, los peces no se irán —señaló el rubio llegando junto a ella.

—Debemos aprovechar que no hay tantas personas —ella subió delante en la escalera eléctrica y él justo detrás—. En esta ocasión quiero tomarme mi tiempo de mirar todo —se puso sobre la punta de sus pies mientras lo escuchaba suspirar sonoramente a sus espaldas.

—Si sigues moviéndote así vas a caerte —le jaló suavemente la cola de caballo que tenía aquel día, ella se volvió para mirarlo y sacarle la lengua de forma juguetona, él alzó los ojos hacia arriba y negó suavemente con su cabeza—. Ya estamos llegando, mira al frente y cuidado con tus pies —señaló con una cabezadita al frente y ella así lo hizo, no sin antes tomar la mano de él que estaba sobre el pasamanos, muy cerca de la suya.

Ella sonrió mientras un tenue sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y bajaba de las escaleras mientras Mamura le decía que se calmara. Sin verlo, sabía que él estaba aún más sonrojado que ella.

Lo arrastró de un lado a otro, subiendo los otros dos niveles del acuario, vieron el arcoíris de peces de colores, las mantarrayas, el camarón luminoso y un sinnúmero de animales marinos que estaba seguro él jamás recordaría sus nombres.

—¡Por aquí, por aquí! —ella se adelantó y le señaló una bifurcación—. Leí en el folleto que por aquí está el tiburón ballena.

Mamura alzó una ceja y asintió quedamente mientras acariciaba su cuello con una de sus manos.

Dobló el pasillo y la miró quedarse quieta mirando el enorme tanque de agua. Tuvo un _Déjà vu_ al mirarla así, se acercó con lentitud hasta colocarse junto a ella.

Sí, lo recordaba. Fue justo frente a ese tanque que había perdido el dominio de sí mismo y se había inclinado a besarla, tiempo atrás. Ladeó un poco su cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de aquello pero no podía.

Le miró de reojo, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando al tiburón ballena y demás criaturas marinas que le hacían compañía allí. Era tan condenadamente linda que parecía ridículo.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y miró el enorme pez nadar tranquilamente para tratar de calmar el sonrojo que sentía se había expandido por sus mejillas, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, leyendo el letrero iluminado con información al respecto.

Suzume giró su cabeza lentamente hacia donde él estaba, sintiendo que si lo hacía muy aprisa Mamura lo notaría y por ahora, solo quería mirarlo.

En medio de aquella penumbra, recortado contra la luz azul del tanque de agua y cristal, inclinado ligeramente mientras leía y sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Ella también lo recordaba, el casi beso de aquel entonces, como todo el rostro de Mamura se había ampliado repentinamente por su cercanía y la calidez de su aliento leve cerca de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con su cabeza suavemente, ¡tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas!

Abrió un ojo y lo vio enderezado frente al tanque, suspiró y con lentitud se acercó poco a poco hasta donde estaba.

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó Mamura con suavidad, casi un susurro. Si ella no se hubiese acercado, probablemente no le hubiese escuchado.

Hizo unas cuentas rápidas _(a pesar de que odiaba las matemáticas)_ y sonrió.

—Sí, lo soy —Mamura abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y le miró con pánico—. Soy muy feliz cuando estoy junto a Mamura.

—O-oye, qué... —se cubrió medio rostro con una de sus manos y volvió el rostro en dirección contraria a ella. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? ¿Cómo fue que dijo eso en voz alta?

—Tu cara esta muy roja, Mamura —señaló ella, ampliando su sonrisa al notar que incluso en esa penumbra sus orejas se notaban coloradas.

—No molestes —bufó él, sintiendo que ella entrelazaba los dedos de su mano libre con los suyos—. ¿Estás cansada? —la miró de reojo y percibió que ella le miraba aún sin decir nada—. Hey —volvió su rostro completamente hacia ella un tanto preocupado por su silencio.

Notó que ella tenía una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios y que sus ojos parecían brillar, antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más, todo el rostro de ella se vio amplificado gracias a su súbita cercanía que le tomó tan de sorpresa que no pudo reaccionar en lo absoluto, menos cuando los labios de ella entraron en contacto con los suyos, de forma tan sutil y efímera que pudo haberlo imaginado.

Ella se alejó, con su rostro tan rojo como probablemente estaba el suyo en aquel momento y bajando de altura, percatándose allí de que ella se había puesto sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzarlo.

Mamura la miraba con tal intensidad _(la cual competía con el sonrojo que se extendía por su piel)_ que podía sentir que la estaba atravesando.

¿Quizás aquél había sido un mal movimiento? ¿Porqué no decía nada? ¡Aquello había requerido de mucho valor de su parte! Ah~ lo mejor sería salir de allí.

—Oi Mamura, tengo hambre —ella apartó la mirada de él—. El almuerzo fue hace rato —musitó, soltando la mano del rubio —quiero comer sushi —dijo en voz baja y de forma confidencial, como si temiera herir a los peces que le rodeaban.

Empezó a caminar para salir de aquella sección cuando sintió que la tomaban de la mano, deteniendo su andar.

—Oye —Mamura aplicó poca fuerza, porque temía lastimarla, a veces lucía tan fuerte y otras veces tan frágil. A veces lo volvía loco de ternura y otras de exasperación.

Suzume se volvió hacía él, con la cabeza inclinada.

¿Porqué lo había besado? Ah sí, porque los labios de Mamura sabían y se sentían bien. Pero realmente no había un motivo en concreto, ¿podía decirle que era por el hambre? _(pues sonrojado el parecía un camarón y entonces...)_

Sintió la mano de él junto a su mejilla derecha, instándole a alzar la mirada.

—Mamura, ¿qué...? —los labios suaves de su camarón, _nonono_ , Mamura se encontraron con los suyos, tan, tan suaves, amoldados perfectamente contra los suyos, tan amorosos.

Con lentitud él movió sus labios hasta la mejilla de ella y luego a su frente.

—Fue la primera vez que tú iniciaste un beso —musitó mientras la pegaba a su pecho y sus labios murmuraban las palabras cerca de su oído—. Me sorprendiste y por eso no pude reaccionar —Suzume sintió como si sus mejillas estuvieran ardiendo pero sonreía.

—¿Puedo yo iniciar los besos también? —trató de alzar su cabeza y él la mantuvo pegada a su pecho, porque no quería que viera lo sonrojado que estaba.

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, idiota...? —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño mientras se decía que aquello no debería sorprenderle.

—Quiero poder besarte cuando quiera, Mamura, ¿no puedo? —ahí estaba, lanzando sus palabras sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¡Por Dios! N-no tienes que preguntar esas cosas. Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, sin preguntar —la sujetó por los hombros y la miró, para luego negar con su cabeza—. Realmente eres un caso perdido —y cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos.

—Gracias que te tengo a ti, no estoy tan perdida —tomó la mano que estaba aún en su hombro entre las suyas—. Vamos, en realidad tengo hambre —y lo guió fuera de allí.

Viéndola caminando delante de sí, sonrojo ya más calmado, Mamura Daiki pensó que en realidad él era quien había necesitado del pequeño desastre que ella era para poder seguir.

Después de todo, ella era la fuerza que lo mantenía orbitando alrededor de ella.

 **—Fin—**

Desde el primer momento que leí **Hirunaka no Ryuusei** quise escribir de estos dos pero es que son tan bellos y tiernos, perfectos que no se me ocurría nada y entonces cuando releí el manga por 5ta _(o era 6ta? En fin..)_ ocasión, surgió está idea.

Que conste, yo quiero muchísimo al personaje de **Shishio** y sí sufrí mucho cuando **Suzume** lo rechazó pero era algo que yo veía venir. Espero que sea muy feliz con **Samejima-san** , ¡ **Sishio** merece toda la felicidad del mundo!

Lo que quiero dejar en claro es que aunque apoyo el **Mazume/Mamura** con **Suzume** , no quiere decir que odie al _sensei_ , para mi eso no tiene sentido. Así que por favor, no _hate_ al **Mamura** , no _hate_ a **Sishio-sensei** , gracias.

¿Y el título? Bueno, viene porque es el primer beso que **Suzume** inicia por su cuenta, ya está. Con fórmula matemática y todo xD.

Espero poder pronto escribir algo de **Sishio-sensei** y alguna que otra cosilla basada en el el especial de **Mamura** que salió en _Febrero_ _**(Red),**_ que es puro oro _*inserte ojos con corazoncitos*._

Y sin más, espero que esta primera incursión al _fandom_ de **Hirunaka no Ryuusei** sea de su agrado y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, sin más…

¡Ja ne~!

 **Creado:** _26 Febrero, 2017._

 **Revisado y corregido:** _11 Mayo, 2017_.


End file.
